The Winchesters Save Lassie
by dreamlitnight
Summary: This is an expanded version of my drabble-Every Dog Needs A Winchester. A wee, WeeChester story. Sam finds a stray dog and wants to keep her, Dean wants to give in, but knows he can't. Just a cutesy, angsty, brotherly moment, with a doggy thrown in.


_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: A little more about the boys and a dog. Hope you enjoy this little story. As always, watch out for lurking typos. Happy reading.**_

"The Winchesters Save Lassie."

Dean almost caved, as two sets of equally effective puppy-dog eyes stared up at him pleadingly. Only one set was genuinely canine, although the human set seemed to be succeeding a little more in the pleading department. Sighing, he knelt down next to the pitiful pair. "Come on Sammy, you know we can't keep her. She's too big to be cooped up in the car for very long and... well Dad will never give in, even with both of you doing this sad act." He patted his little brother's arm consolingly and then the scruffy mutt's narrow head. She angled her muzzle, till she could lick at his hand. He scratched one of her ears in reward.

Sam stuck his bottom lip out, in an exaggerated pout."Deeeeeeean."

Dean was amazed sometimes, at the way Sam could drag his name out like that, in such a mournful sounding whine.

"She doesn't have anyone to take care of her, she needs us." Sam explained, hugging the dog next to him, while she whimpered and shivered, as though giving credence to the plea.

Dean studied them, they reminded him of the orphans in that old movie, "Annie"; the dog with a matted, unkept coat and ribs showing and his little brother in too big, hand-me downs with shaggy hair in need of a trim. He really hoped Sammy wasn't getting fleas up in that mop of his, with all the mutt cuddling he was doing. That would be an awful chore, trying to get those little buggers outta that mess of hair he had.

Making a last ditch effort, Sam raised tear filled eyes and said softly. "She's hungry and she doesn't have a big brother to look out for her, like I do. Plus I already named her. Lassie." He looked so proud of himself, as if by naming her he had a better chance of getting his way. "Please Dean?"

Only Sam. "Lassie, Huh?"

He nodded earnestly. "Lassie" joined in with a doggy smile, tongue hanging out.

His little brother could make his heart swell with love and break into pieces at the same time. _Little jerk. _Dean rubbed the back of his neck and wished just once, he didn't have to be the bad guy. He would take this girl home in a minute, if he could... He sighed again. What kind of family never got to have a pet? Wasn't that supposed to be a given, for all little boys? He contemplated his options for a moment, finally offering a solution that might appease Sam and help the dog too. "We can't keep her, er Lassie," He held up a hand to forestall Sammy's argument, then continued, "but we can take care of her until we find a nice home for her. How about that Sammy? We'll find someone nice, like her own big brother or sister."

Sam's lips pursed and his little face scrunched in thought. He was old enough, at ten, to know there really wasn't much of a chance that the dog would get to live with them, so finally logic won and he gave Dean a small smile and nodded. "Okay Dean, but it has to be a really great someone." He said firmly.

"Gotcha. A great someone, promise." Dean returned the smile, standing up. "Let's sneak Lassie into the motel and get her cleaned up and fed and then we'll make a plan. We've only got about four days until Dad's back and ready to move on."

Sam decided to enjoy the novelty of having a pet for as long as it lasted. He stood and petted her, encouraging her to follow them. "Come on Lassie." He said, patting his leg in invitation.

With a soft woof and a wagging tale, she joined them as if she belonged with them.

Sam couldn't hide the happy grin that lit his face, this was going to be fun and he knew his big brother would help him find her the best home. When Dean made a promise, he kept it, no matter what (unlike Dad), but that was another story.

_**~The End. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
